


荒原

by ETTOBRUTE



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETTOBRUTE/pseuds/ETTOBRUTE
Summary: 旧文搬掉了一篇，补上。我也不造我在写什么，cp都没法打tag，不知道打什么好。世界观大概是冰火＋黑魂，三观喂狗。练手写点重口味，顺便练习下表达。写完扶额……
Kudos: 1





	荒原

縣千拔刀走向玫瑰时，他的母亲在说话，这是王国里最后一株玫瑰。

是吗，真可怜，他冷静地边说边砍断那些多刺的枝条，飞散的花瓣后面是真彩苍白的脸庞。露水从红玫瑰滴落到他的手背，如同受难者的眼泪。

不去吗，縣千凑近真彩低语，声音仿佛呻吟，望海回来了。年轻的国王浮躁地挑起他母亲的下巴，女人大理石雕一样的脸上唇色艳如玫瑰。

不想吻他吗？

你等待他的抚摸已经多久了？

真彩拨开国王的手，果断甩给他一耳光。縣千表情扭曲，他反手扬起手中的玫瑰花束狠狠抽向真彩的脸，却在即将碰到她的时候停住手。我是你的国王 —— 你应该学会控制自己。

黑甲的将军跳下高大的战马，摘下头盔，走向一身白袍的国王。

应该学会控制自己。

可是，我为什么要控制自己。

国王吻了他的将军，一开始是额头，后来是鼻尖，再后来是嘴角的小痣，但不满足的国王最后亲吻了将军的唇。从北方战场上凯旋归来的望海一身冰霜，身体冒着寒气，嘴唇僵硬而冰冷。他扭着脖子生硬地回应着国王。

你何时变得温暖柔软，在我母亲怀里的时候吗。

縣千把玫瑰花束塞入望海手中，与他一同将那些坚硬的刺攥紧在掌心。冰冷的鲜血在最后一株玫瑰的茎干上汇流到一处时，他口出谕旨，望海风斗，从现在开始，你是我的近卫长官了。

这个国家已经死去很久，严寒继承着严寒，冬天不断诞下冬天。年轻的国王坐在王座上，被寒风雕刻成冷酷的大人模样。没有人来温暖我。他的母亲推开他，无视他濒死一样的渴望，躲进城堡深处拥抱另一个男人。他在金冠的阴影下啃着指甲，用成年人的身躯囚禁着孩童的妒火，用孩童的心灵看管着成年人的欲望。

不要叫我国王，我不爱你们，也不要你们虚伪的爱。我仍饥渴，喂我温暖的肉体或者鲜血。

玫瑰残桩摆放在显眼的地方，不依不饶地控诉着国王夺走了它所有对于春天的梦想。縣千徒然追逐着真彩冷漠的背影，希望她一回头就能看见自己愤怒又沮丧的孩子。这个城堡里散落了一地的荒凉，所有事物都在无法摆脱的绝望中相互折磨。

这是你的国了。那一天，父亲失去生气的瞳孔映照出年轻国王的身影。刚刚长成的俊美少年仿佛象牙雕刻的神祗，眼睛温润如珠玉漆黑如午夜幽深得像望不见底的古井。父亲的死亡故事里没有母亲。真彩已经把自己藏好了，她有拒绝与丈夫儿子一起分享的人生。皇后的冠冕再沉重也无法束缚这个女人，她任性得好像她只属于她自己。

我们身上流着同样任性的血，我要翻找出所有被隐藏的生活，我要你属于我。

縣千像梦游一样擎着蜡烛在城堡的地下密道里穿梭。无数个世纪堆积的黑暗围困着他，脚底不时传来湿滑黏稠的触感仿佛踩上一滩腐肉。祭品，祭品。鬼魂在他耳边喃喃不休，向他索要血食。第九个兽头右拐，第三个鬼头左拐，上下分岔的路走上面。国王没有分神，径直来到一个人的黑暗剧院。

狭小密闭的石砌房间里有一具白骨尸骸，一把短剑卡在骸骨的胸腔，雪亮的剑身不知经历了多少岁月依旧片尘不染，像偶然凝固于此的一道月光。縣千打开墙上隐蔽的孔洞，里面镶嵌的目镜有着人心一般复杂的结构，层层镜片将偷窥者的目光送入幽暗隐秘之中。

华丽的帷帐下他的侍卫长官和他的母亲如镜像彼此相对纠缠。真彩精致盘起的长发半边散落在望海的肩膀，她像发狂的母狮扑在男人身上，一边扭动腰肢，一边寻找颈部的血管，撕咬他的喉咙。侍卫长官赤裸上身，热汗淋漓地用肮脏的器官侵犯着誓言守护的高贵之人。他的手在真彩身侧滑动，描绘出动人心魄的曲线。侍卫长官放倒母狮，吸吮她雪白的乳房，下体将扭动的女人深深压进交叠成堆的锦绣。他的母亲伸出爪子抓挠男人的后背，在老兵陈旧的伤疤上添加新的红痕。他们疯狂在对方身上留下占有的印记，两个愉悦的叛徒在末日到来前抚慰着彼此的欲望，而把死亡的痛苦王国扔给无人过问的少年。

被背叛的继承人双目圆睁，浑身发抖，撕咬着指甲，脑海中有个愤怒的小孩在不停尖叫。卑鄙，无耻，下贱。杀了他们。杀了他们。然而某种异样的情绪同样隐秘地窥视着他，伺机作乱。心神激荡之时地上的白骨悉悉索索爬起来，嶙峋的手指疼爱地抚摸着少年的脊背，解开他的腰带，伸进裤裆，握住下体。那个死魂的意志严厉得犹如不可违背的冬天，国王在白骨的手中羞耻地勃起。

这是欲念无法拒绝的邀请，縣千眼前全是叛徒晃动的影子。他像望海一样在真彩的身体里陷落，他像真彩一样迎接着望海的推进。他的耳朵里回响着目镜无法传递的喘息和呻吟，这些声音像魔法的藤蔓爬满全身，把每一处骨节都绞碎在肿胀的情欲中。石砌的密室煎熬着年轻的国王，他磨着牙齿扑在石墙上，想要占有墙对面两个人的一切。他既嫉妒他的侍卫长官又嫉妒他的母亲。他听见自己狼一样凄厉的哭喊，让卫兵抓走他们，砍下他们的头。国王亲吻着两颗头颅，鲜血滴落在白袍的流苏和金线上，你们的爱与死只能献给我。

坐上王座就像经历一次死亡，王座上那个锦衣华服的形象只是扮相精致的尸骸。黄金台阶下离魂的枯骨们开合着森森白牙。噩耗千篇一律，惨剧各有各的不同。冬天冻僵了所有人的心，寒气更进一步逼迫他们发疯。

领主们恳求国王拯救僵硬的国土和臣民。只有縣千知道不会再有春天，他身上盘踞着凌冽的寒冬，只会让所有人更加失望。

领主们灰心丧气的神情一个不漏落在縣千幽深如古井的双眼里。心底激起的波澜气坏了任性的少年。你们可以因为绝望无力愤怒来指责我，我还能把过错推给谁。你们把我绑在王座上，用黄金铸成的责任扣上我的脑袋，我必须听着你们的怨，兜住你们的苦。你们都要我的爱，而我的爱已经在虚空中燃烧成烬。

国王解下白袍，摘下金冠，手里提着牛皮鞭子像拿着五月的花环走向他的侍卫长官。他的目光寒风一样钻进衣物的缝隙勾描望海的身体，那是属于他的东西。脱，国王命令。他很享受望海的顺从，权力难得给予的实感。跪下，还是强硬的命令。侍卫长官脖子上的淤青和背上还未消散的红痕把一幕幕欢爱姿态又带回縣千眼前。他感觉很渴，他需要鲜血。

下贱之人。他狠狠抽打着望海，鞭痕将红痕覆盖。该死的叛徒，你是属于我的，那个女人夺不走你。妒恨手把手地教国王残忍，以伤害来报复伤害。他急切地宣示他的所有权，发泄着欲望。皮肉在酷烈的鞭打下绽开，望海跪在地上，咬紧牙关，只是偶尔闷声呜咽。鞭梢甩出的血滴像断线的红珊瑚珠，弹得艳色满地。縣千满头大汗，体内热潮涌动。给我，年轻的国王在索要眼泪索要爱，而望海只肯给予温顺的沉默和有限的忠诚。

舔干净你的脏血，国王说。他咬牙切齿地看着虚弱的侍卫长官匍匐在地艰难地把头挪到他脚边。舌头将雪白长靴上的点点血滴抹成一片粉红。

国王抬起头，正对上他母亲针一样锐利的视线。在他面前，真彩一直像一个精致而冰冷的人偶，无论如何讨好也不会得到一个笑脸。你也赶来指责我了对吗。你的爱如此稀缺，给了这个男人再无所余。跟这个下贱的叛徒相比，我已贫乏到一无所有。

縣千备好毫不妥协且不知悔改的笑容，希望能看到一丁点母亲的动摇。只要你们用祈求和讨要代替对我的指责和教导，我会控制自己的任性，做一个好孩子。

真彩留下一个厌恶交杂痛惜的眼神，你疯了吗，她说完转身离去。

看你都做了什么。

我没有你这样的孩子。

不要再来烦我。

你什么时候才能长大。

你应该学会控制自己。

这是王国里最后一株玫瑰。

日复一日，你的失望一句一句凿刻在我的骨头上，冷冽得像荒原的月亮。总有一天我要让你后悔。縣千啃着指甲阴惨惨地笑，一脚踩上望海的手指，几乎把全身重量都压上去。他爱惜能征善战的侍卫长官，没有踩他使剑的那只手，他不耐烦地催促，动作快点。

有人认为自己错了吗，还是在这片被诅咒的土地上错的只有国王。地下密室里的縣千模仿他母亲搂着望海的样子搂着那堆白骨。那种他从来没有感受过的温柔，仅仅是模仿一下就开心得想要落泪。我也像那个男人一样遍体鳞伤，为什么你从来不肯抱我，我只配拥有你爱的赝品吗。他蜷缩在墙角抱紧骷髅头，像抱着童年陪他入梦的玩具。他小时候很怕黑，然而再多的眼泪和哀求也只能换来母亲的替代品。

又一年的凛冬随寒风呼啸而去。在日历上应该是新年的日子，然而所有人都习惯了忧愁，早已忘了喜庆的模样。漫天铅灰色的云层，国王在城堡顶层的露台上眺望银白的荒原。

最后一次樱花落满山岗是什么时候，北风好像已经吹了十年。新一年降下的雪还是落在旧时那些地方。既然什么也没有改变，每一天都是同样的严厉，我为什么要控制自己。好国王，坏国王，贤明的国王，昏庸的国王，仁慈的国王，残暴的国王，清醒的国王，疯狂的国王。縣千拿着一串名单，无论扮演哪个角色，冬天的故事注定只有凛冽的结局。

侍卫长官依然身形挺拔，眉眼间依稀残留着战场杀伐练就的威严。他始终保持着恭顺又拒人千里的姿态，把自己藏在一身黑衣中沉默如岩。尽管国王的暴虐无常像风霜花白了他的鬓发，他还是没有半分悔改，像不曾陷落的要塞，惊人地顽固。

跟望海并肩站在一起的时候，縣千发现不知不觉间他已高出望海一头。我长大了，望海再也不能像小时候那样抱着我把我举到半空了。我失去他的爱已经太久，而他拒绝用另外的方式来爱我。这世上的爱不只一种，但对于国王的爱，他们都只肯付出最乏味的那一种。

望海已经老了，不知道会死在哪个冬天。过往岁月里他给过縣千一点温暖，直到现在还融化着少年骨髓里的严寒。但是縣千不肯原谅他，一旦想到望海的吝啬，想到无法得到他余下生命中的爱，国王就忍不住举起鞭子。

侍卫长官痛苦地呻吟出声，国王愈加如痴如狂，欢欣地赐下雷霆般残酷的爱抚。

你从来不肯向我求饶，縣千喃喃自语，用鞭子坚硬的手柄撬起望海的下巴，迫使他无法逃避自己虔诚又狂热的目光。侍卫长官被吊在行刑架上，浑身鲜血淋漓像刚剥好的羔羊。

我为你请来一位客人，他附在望海耳边说。

望海涣散的眼神里有了一点活光，他说不出话，缓缓摇着头。

国王得意地击掌，卫兵抬来一张椅子放到行刑架正对面。真彩被牢牢绑在椅子上，像被拔去爪牙的母狮。

这两个一直左右他喜怒哀乐的人从没像现在这样脆弱。縣千挑衅地盯着他的母亲。你又对我失望了吧，我每天都在排练失态的戏码，今天，拉开幕布的时候已到。

国王卖力地表演着，鞭子挥舞出风声呼啸，浸满城堡的严酷与荒原的寒意。血肉之花妖艳绽放，鲜血如泪珠滴落，浓郁的血腥气蒸腾翻涌。侍卫长官已经被折磨得毫无生气，他不会动也不会叫，像一具灵魂出窍的空壳，只有偶尔转向真彩的眼珠表明他还活着。

真彩平静的脸上像扣着亡者的面具，她目不转睛，不动声色地把所有酷刑的细节收入眼中。一切都会成为她的笔墨，书写怨恨和斥责的檄文。

縣千把一桶融化的雪水浇到望海头上帮助他保持清醒。混着污血的水渍在地上蔓延，没人说点什么吗，国王打破三个人之间的沉默。真彩和望海无言相望，两人用目光砌起一堵无形的墙将世界隔绝在外。这是毫不掩饰的炫耀，下贱的奴隶在嘲笑主人的无力。

你不能用权力命令他人付出真诚的爱。

年轻的国王在他最缺乏经验又笨拙无助的时候与强硬的对手狭路相逢。他难以撼动那些无法掌控的，不能理解的，专横且深不可测的力量，只有凭借本能行动。

心底又传来稚气的尖叫，縣千忍住想要啃指甲的冲动，他丢下滴血的皮鞭，捏住望海的下巴，望着真彩彬彬有礼地说，母亲，您不想吻他吗，现在这样很难，请允许我为您效劳。

縣千狂乱又镇定地亲吻望海，逼迫他交出唇舌间所有关于爱欲的秘密。雪水冲洗过的嘴唇冰冷，舌尖黏滑带着铁锈味的腥气。他又想起粉色的樱花最后一次落满山岗，胸膛填满哀伤的甜蜜。

望海痛苦地闭上眼。不行，看着我，不然就挖掉你眼睛，国王说完走向他的母亲。真彩昂着头，眼里流动着食肉动物般的光泽。国王染血的手抚摸着女人的脸庞，情人的鲜血让她分外艳丽动人。少年贴上母亲的嘴唇，这是他渴望已久的时刻，真彩用意料之外的热烈回吻。女人的唇舌比起男人更加甘美柔软。真彩像亲吻她的情人一样亲吻她的儿子，温柔多情，放肆且毫无畏惧。她凶狠地舔舐着国王，好像要把望海的吻全部从他身上揭下来带走。

不对，不对，国王狼狈地后退，坦然不应该属于被侮辱与伤害的人。匍匐的奴隶拥有恐惧和痛苦之外的情感都不异于一场武装暴动。无耻的叛徒，一个声音在尖叫。

縣千啃着指甲，幽深的双眼像两个漆黑的空洞，他笑得让人毛骨悚然。侍卫长官望海风斗，他说，我也帮你一个忙吧，你想上我母亲吗。

脱下被血黏住的裤子仿佛撕下一层皮肤。少年的手掌圈住男人的下体，像握住要去伤人的武器。他听到真彩的叹息和望海颤抖而含糊不清的哀求。

求求你 …… 别这样 ……

这是你的荣幸。

从那天起，好像有什么东西改变了，又好像什么也没变。望海依然像温顺的影子守卫在国王身边，只是两鬓几乎已经全白，蒙上岁月那拂不去的尘埃。

縣千又一次在寒风呼啸的夜里失眠。寒风歼灭一切，岂止荒凉的现实，连凋敝的梦境终不能幸免。他穿过地底迷宫，去寻找长夜的出路。幽暗中凄迷的灯火不是他的指引，那个怕黑的孩子惊恐地睁大眼睛。目镜里一片黑暗，失去了望海和真彩的身影，他也像失去了一生的热情。

怎么做都不对。他落寞地抚摸身旁的白骨，心中的燥热快要点燃自己。他抱住骷髅头亲吻，枯骨尖锐的棱角扎破嘴唇。他不管不顾，继续舔着白骨的胸膛，仿佛那里是母亲的乳房。

谁来安慰我，心底在哀嚎。

然而国王不值得同情，卡在骷髅胸骨上的短剑划伤他的下巴。连死人都要背叛我。縣千跳起来，握住短剑的柄，一脚踩碎白骨，抽出那道月光。他愤怒地劈砍着骷髅的骨头，剑锋砍在石头上火花四溅，反震的力道让少年手掌发麻虎口欲裂。白骨的碎渣飞溅得到处都是，密室里骤降一场凄凉的雪。短剑从麻木的手中滑落，国王捂着下巴上的伤口跌跌撞撞回家。

祭品，祭品。地道里的鬼魂又来纠缠不休，神思恍惚的国王意外撞上一个人。侍卫长官一手高举火把，一手按着腰间的长剑。火光在他脸上变幻着阴影，跳动如鬼魂魔魅的舞蹈。

很多年以前，走失在地下迷宫的小男孩哭哑了嗓子，黑暗撕裂着他的心智，阴魂在耳边窃窃私语，他慢慢窒息在死亡的幻觉中。一束光驱散了黑暗和恐惧，望海找到小男孩，温柔地把他抱在怀里带回人间。那是他人生中最安心的时刻，直到现在他仍然依恋那个温暖的胸怀。

已经回不去了对吗。

望海沉默不言，缓慢拔出长剑，他的眼睛仿佛瞎了，视线一直落在遥远的地方，像是看不见面前的少年。

你也在看着吗，那些显影回魂的往事，我们都还没变得如此残忍的时光。

国王主动迎着侍卫长官的长剑发起冲锋，反正这份爱比死还冷，心动的时候他已生不如死。

望海抬起手腕，但长剑终究没有刺穿他。縣千撞到望海身上，侍卫长官比他想象的更虚弱，两人一同摔倒在地。望海丢开火把和长剑，縣千骑跨在他腰上。少年没有任何犹豫，癫狂地去吻他又爱又恨的男人。嘴唇和下巴的伤口在流血，你舌头上总是有血的味道。

少年发抖的手伸进男人腰间摸索，那里藏着医治疯狂的良药。

我是你的国王，我命令你操我，他说。

望海按住他的手，眼里无限悲悯，叹息道，你母亲怀孕了。

王国里已经很久没有婴儿诞生。寒冬盘踞的世界榨干了生命的活力。连还未出世的婴儿都清楚不值得来这冰冷的人间。没人愿意在匮乏中挣扎一生。

縣千一次也没去看过他的母亲。他不知道该如何面对那个正在成型的生命。那个生命和他流着同样的血，在一个失去丈夫的女人身上渐渐长成罪孽深重的模样。

国王和侍卫长官之间的关系奇异地缓和了不少。两个人在流言蜚语中支撑着支离破碎的城堡。国王严酷地惩罚着那些不听话的舌头，侍卫长官默契地敲打着那些指指点点的手。他们产生一种为爱奔忙的错觉，在残忍暴虐的手段中忘情地自我满足。

国王的失眠还是没有缓解，母亲和侍卫长官依旧是他痛苦的来源。欲望让理智一次又一次倒塌，沉重堆积，他如同抬头可见那个惨淡的太阳，被煎熬得精疲力尽。

王啊，我们需要医生。

国王漫不经心打发掉前来通报的侍女。这是第几个，他望着夜空里颤抖的星星，牙齿把指甲咬出血迹。终于他等来了焦急的侍卫长官。

叫医生来，她快不行了，望海见到他就下跪请求，额头触地，她是你的母亲。

国王摸着下巴上的疤痕残忍地笑了，从他母亲怀孕起，他等的就是望海无法拒绝的这一刻。

国王说，上我，我就答应你任何要求。

为什么，要加上如此沉重的砝码才能让你向我倾斜。

縣千慢条斯理地剥下望海的衣服，亲吻着那具身躯，上面他留下的伤迹层层叠叠，像布满凿痕的岩石。我和我的母亲共同塑造了这样一个你，也许还要加上我那夺走你爱人的父亲。你爱一个人，恨一个人，我是他们的儿子，你本可以爱我又恨我。你给我的却是沉默和无视。是你逼我用这种方式得到你。

少年分开腿骑坐在男人身上，双手按在男人的胸膛仿佛雏鹰紧扣着猎物。异物刺入青涩的身体撕扯出疼痛，他却沉浸在被爱的错觉中狂喜。縣千学着母亲的样子撕咬望海，欲望被交缠的肉体赋予形态，终于不再是虚空中煎熬心神的火焰。他们分享着体液和禁忌的秘密，痛苦和抚慰纠结，难分难解。

国王没有忘记他的母亲正在分娩的苦难中一点点死去，他几乎可以看到她失去血色苍白得近乎透明的脸。不要怕，他在母亲的情人身下颤抖呻吟，我会代替她安慰你。

我流着那个女人的血，我的爱和她一样，隐秘、炽烈、至死不渝。

他的母亲死了。

国王没有进入死者的房间。他在门外就闻到刺鼻的血腥气，仿佛有一道无形的界限划在房间入口处，阻挡他的脚步。他没有勇气拉开门，暗自害怕门后紧贴着母亲的尸体，随着门扉转动径直倒进他怀里。真彩睁着双眼，冰雕般的脸上目光犀利宛如生前，对国王的指责还在继续，因为沾染了死亡的冰冷而愈加严厉。他拼命推开沉重的尸体，慌乱地伸手捂住那双可怕的眼睛。

她怕冷，找个温暖的地方安葬她，国王丢下一句话落荒而逃。

我们只有冰冻的荒原，不知是谁的回答在身后追赶着他。

消失多天行踪不明的侍卫长官又出现了。黄金台阶下的望海满头白发，像是顶着一头不会再消融的冰雪。他披挂好一身黑甲，前来辞行。国王知道这是两人的最后一面，他有预感望海不会再从北方战场上回来。

縣千在金冠的阴影下啃着指甲，灰烬一样的目光笼罩着黑甲的男人。

望海戴上头盔，转身走向幽深走廊尽头炫目的白光。

你把我弟弟带去哪儿了，国王对着侍卫长官远去的背影咆哮，问出最后一个问题。

远去的足音里是望海淡漠的回答，荒原的寒风会养大他，他会回来，纠正我们做错的一切。


End file.
